Sneak Peak of The Reaper's Babysitter
by TruRebellion
Summary: Hope Arrowcross, Lord Death's best general is being degraded to a babysitter. Mix a teenage OCD reaper and a teenage girl with a dark past and a habit to disobey orders, what do we get? You'll have to found out later! Please look at this sneak peak and tell me what you think!


She run up the railing of the stairs to DWMA, her skateboard under her arm. She blew her purple hair from her gold eyes. She pushed herself to run faster till she made it to the top.

She threw down her skateboard and jumped on it, starting to ride it. She ducked down as a boy was threw over her head. "What-"

She flipped over a purple beam of soul wavelengths and held up her hair. Half of it was scorched off. She frowned and took a deep breath before being shoved over by the boy that was thrown at her.

"Watch where ya going!"

She frowned and got up, grabbing the boy by his shirt. "You're tellin' me to watch it?! What the hell?! I almost had my head snap off because of your fat ass!"

She tossed him to the side before turning and locking her eyes on a boy wearing all black, carrying two twin pistols. _Please don't tell me..._ She then started to march to him, her hair falling into her eyes. _I'm going to kill that bastard!_

She grabbed his arm, dodging the punch he sent her way. "What's your name?" He looked her up and down. "Kid. Death the Kid." She paled slightly, shaking her head. "You're dad is going to kill me." She muttered.

"He is going to have my soul and plant it in his graveyard." She grabbed the back of his shirt and started dragging him towards the school. "I was suppose to make sure you didn't get into any trouble and you got into a fight."

She stopped, her eyes narrowed. "And on your first day!" She shouted, before starting to walk again. "And you!" She pointed at Professor Stein. "Are suppose to help me! I can't take care of this maniac by myself!"

He finally got a good look at her. "Wait! You're the girl that purposely spilled coffee on me." She rolled her eyes. "And you are the guy that was worried about the symmetry of my pants. Who cares?"

She sat him down next to Professor Stein. "I didn't chose to be your babysitter but if you keep getting into trouble I'll have to act ten times worse than now." She smirked at Professor Stein.

"A year ago you said you never become a teacher at the DWMA. Look where we are now."

"Hey, hey, hey! I need someone to fight!" She turned to the blue-haired boy, taking off her jacket. "Fine! Then fight me!" She yelled, walking down the steps and standing in front of him and an albino boy.

"Tell me your names." She demanded. "Why?" That caused a cocky smile to appear on her face. "I usually need to know the names of the people I beat."

They frowned. "Soul Eater and this," He pointed to the boy beside him. "Is Black Star. Now you know the names of the people that will beat you."

She let out a laugh. "Did you really forget?" She shook her head. "Never mind. Let's just fight." She stuck her hands in her pockets as Black Star charged.

She dodged his fist and backed up. He sent another blow and she took her hands out of her pockets and blocked. She brought her knee up and hit him in his solar pelixes. He spit up blood as she lifted her hand and punched him. He stumbled back as Soul came and swiped at her.

She put one hand on his blade arm and smirked, sending her soul wavelength through his body. When she landed on her feet, she blocked another one of Black Star's punches. This time grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back.

She held it there with one hand and shocked him before letting him go and dodging Soul's arm. Once she was sure she had him where she wanted him, she went behind him and kicked him forward into the other boy.

She raised her hand to her mouth and yawned. "You are really boring. I thought this was a fight." She said, blocking Black Star's punch. She saw Soul's arm go in to trap her and she flipped over it, landing on her feet. She placed her hand on his back and shocked him before jumping and kicking his back.

She felt a hand and an elbow on her back and someone push her forward. The familiar feeling of a soul wavelength ran through her as he pulled away in shock. Before he was completely gone through, she grabbed his arm and used his own wavelength against him.

She then turned and elbowed Soul in the nose before lifting her leg up and kicking Black Star in the same area. They both fell down in unison and she stood over them, a smile on her face.

"My name is Hope Arrowcross, one of the best meisters the world has every seen and general for Lord Death."


End file.
